John Cena
|-|Person= John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. (/ˈsiːnə/; born April 23, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, actor, and rapper. He is signed to WWE, where he appears for both the Raw and SmackDown brands. Considered to be one of the greatest professional wrestlers of all-time, Cena was born and raised in West Newbury, Massachusetts, but moved to California in 1998, where he pursued a career as a bodybuilder, before transitioning into professional wrestling after debuting for Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW) in 1999. Cena soon signed with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) in 2000. In WWE, Cena gained industry fame after adopting a persona of a villainous trash-talking rapper, and won his first singles title, the United States Championship, in 2004. After winning the WWE Championship a year later, Cena's character transitioned into a heroic "goody-two shoes Superman", and subsequently led the company as its franchise player13 and public face for the next decade, gaining mainstream fame in the process. Cena has headlined several major WWE pay-per-view events, closing the company's flagship annual event, WrestleMania, five times. He has also won several championships in his career, being a five-time U.S. champion, a four-time world tag team champion, and a sixteen-time world champion, a WWE record. He is also a two-time Royal Rumble match winner, and a Money in the Bank ladder match winner. Despite his success, Cena is regularly met with mixed critical reception, with perceived criticisms against his in-ring move set and character limitations, thus making him one of the most polarizing professional wrestlers ever. Outside of wrestling, Cena has attained success as a musician, actor, and philanthropist. He released the rap album You Can't See Me in 2005, which gained platinum certification in the United States. He has had leading film roles in The Marine (2006), 12 Rounds (2009), Trainwreck (2015), Ferdinand (2017), Blockers (2018), and Bumblebee (2018). He is also known for his involvement in numerous charitable causes, namely the Make-A-Wish Foundation, where he has granted more than 500 wishes, the most in company history. |-|Character= John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. (/ˈsiːnə/; born April 23, 1977) is an American professional and also a fictional character based in the same person. He appears in Warner Bros. media. Background Biography Personality Appearance John Cenastone He has light brown hair and eyebrows, a green armband, two green wristbands, blue jean pants with a black belt and a necklace. Appearances in Warner Bros. media ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! John Cena's Filmography Films *Ready to Rumble'' (2000) *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' (2014) *''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' (2015) Television *''Generator Rex'' (2010) - Hunter Cain Relationships Quotes Gallery Animation John Cena.PNG John Cenastone.jpeg John Cenastone.PNG Trivia Category:People Category:Males Category:Living people Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Crossovers Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Humans Category:1970s births Category:WWE Studios Category:The Flintstones Category:The Flintstones characters Category:People from Massachusetts Category:Professional wrestlers Category:WWE Studios wrestlers Category:WWE Studios characters Category:Characters who based on Real People Category:Adults Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Minor characters Category:American characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Crane operators Category:Secondary characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:Warner Bros. Television actors and actresses Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Generator Rex Category:Cartoon Network actors and actresses Category:Hanna-Barbera actors and actresses Category:Mad TV